


love-bitten.

by amazing_spidey



Series: spider-flash ship fics for the soul. [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, M/M, did i really write fluffy fics as a chain of events?? yes, flash is spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing_spidey/pseuds/amazing_spidey
Summary: “there has to be some sort of higher level of love, ‘cause that’s what i feel for you!”
Relationships: Randy Robertson/Flash Thompson
Series: spider-flash ship fics for the soul. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673761
Kudos: 2





	love-bitten.

rain.

there’s just—rain. that’s it. no sign of a rope of web, tied together as if it were silk, nor a tuft of blonde from a ripped mask. where could he be? if anything, he’s probably fighting crime. . .

_tap._ it’s a different one compared to the rain hitting the window. 

there’s his sealed face, underneath both a mask and a hoodie. he’s sticking to the side of the apartment, waiting for randy to open the stupid window. randy does exactly that, and spider-man leaps into the room.

“so much for the weather,” flash says with a _huge_ amount of annoyance, “electro tried to kill me today, like most villains do.”

”you always get into stuff like this,” randy retorts as he closes the window. “what did you do to stop him? spray him down with water?”

”. . .yep. i ripped of a fire hydrant and killed his power.”

randy would’ve like to experience that, but not really. electro must’ve blowed a fuse the moment water started touching him. so much for almost being electrocuted at a party. the musician holds flash’s chin in one of his hands, just to see a bruised up face.

“you’re not bleeding, so that’s good. i’m surprised you weren’t cut at all in that fight.”

“that’s because i actually avoided getting cut— _ow.”_

the blonde gets his sentence cut off when randy places a bandage on one of the bruises. “but you’re still not careful. bruises are bad too, y’know.”

“i know that! man, you worry a lot.”

”i care about you. _that’s_ why i worry about you.”

hm. flash thinks about something. not because of what randy said, but because, well, randy _cared_. at least he’s the only one that did; none of his other friends cared when he disappeared to go fight a villain or two, probably because they didn’t know who he was.

”thanks for caring.”

randy has a smile that can make someone’s heart skip a beat.

flash’s heart does exactly that.

”of course. someone has to.”

the blonde rubs his neck, a small tint of red covering his cheeks. he gives randy a small smile—and then he remembers why he called him so he could come over here.

”hey,” flash starts,” do you. . .y’know, like anyone at school?”

“what kind of question is that?,” randy asks, chuckling just a bit.

”well,” the blonde keeps on going, folding his arms across his chest. “it’s just that you haven’t really, y’know, told anyone about your crushes or anything. i mean, if you don’t like anyone at _our_ school but at a different one, that’s cool.”

_he’s so strange_ , randy thinks. but what did he expect? he’s _spider-man_ , of course he’s strange! but, it did make randy happy for him to be strange.

”i do like one person.”

flash looks surprised. that’s new.

“who? ‘m sorry for all the questions, but—i was just curious!,” he almost struggles to say. “it’s not important if you don’t want to answer it and—“

”you.”

”i knew it, it was definitely gonna be— _huh_?”

” _you_ ,” randy repeats with a smile. “before you became spider-man—when you met me—you were just some random jock who i liked just a tiny bit. i sort of guessed that you liked me too, considering the fact that you’d always stutter when you were around me.”

”a stutter isn’t an indication of that!”

randy chuckles again, and flash’s blush burned. “but, then i realized. . .you were actually a nice guy. you didn’t really like bullying people, and when you started helping them, even when you became a hero. . .i felt like my feelings were growing with that. it was a good for you to turn a new leaf, eugene.”

even randy felt a blush sneak up on him.

flash seems like he’s processing this information, but he also had something to say.

”. . .you know when i went to your first performance and i got you flowers? you know that time when i ended up playing something for you, even though i was terrible? you know when i saved you from dying most of the time? and do you know when i caught the winning pass at the end of the game, and i looked right you?

you always smiled. i started helping people because of that. i wanted to make you happy.”

flash walks a little bit closer to randy, and honestly, he’s never seen him so shy and flustered at the exact same time. 

“rand, i don’t _like_ you—and i know this is gonna sound cheesy as hell, but there has to be some sort of higher level of love, ‘cause that’s what i feel for you!”

“. . .you _love_ me.”

”yeah—. . .yeah. i love you.”

randy’s never kissed anyone so fast in his life. but flash went along with it, cupping randy’s face with his hands. he really hopes that his fangs don’t make this kiss uncomfortable for randy. . .

but he seems fine.

the rain’s hitting the building hard, but that doesn’t matter. no one was disturbed. across new york, one couple watched the pour, wrapped up in each others arms without a care in the world. another drove along, hands intertwining together in a very cosy car, exchanging glances filled with love.

that’s enough to block out the rain.

both part from the kiss, looking at each other with a small fit of laughter. ”you have sharp teeth.”

”spider dna. that’s why they’re sharp.”

“you should bite people, man,” randy says, and that makes flash laugh. “that’ll be more effective.”

”probably not with villains—but with you? _definitely_.”

“shut up and kiss me, spider,” the musician gets out in between his chuckling.

”whatever you say~.”

sure, flash has spider-powers, but had something better: love.

**Author's Note:**

> yall thought peter was spider-man huh? ha ha ha nope


End file.
